Red Sprite
The Red Sprite is one of the four ships of the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Profile Much like the other ships in the line, the Red Sprite is quite large, being several stories high, heavily fortified, capable of emitting plasma shields and relatively short-range VTOL flight, with amphibious properties. It is equipped with laboratories, hospital sections, and manufacturing labs. In spite of this, it's still relatively weaker in terms of pure firepower and armor than Jack's Squad own Lightning. It is, in this regard, explicitly compared to a vehicle competing against one of its own kind which has been tuned and upgraded. Before the mission starts, it's shown it carries the mission leader, Commander Gore. Zelenin and Jimenez briefly visit the Red Sprite to debrief its crew in the technical aspects of the mission and combat training, respectively. At the beginning of the game the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team set out into the Schwarzwelt, when a violent reaction occurred, scattering the other ships. Later, it is revealed that the Red Sprite is the only ship that wasn't completely destroyed or occupied by demons and whose crew survived relatively unscathed; still, the ship is indeed damaged, and the crew is forced to scavenge a power source, a Tokamak Reactor, from the nearby Blue Jet, which had been downed in Sector Antlia and attacked by demons. While the ship's security is relatively tight, at least one demon managed to get on board, and Louisa Ferre had no problem passing as she wished. Other notable incidents included the attack against the ship itself by Horkos, who, having lost the Elve, wanted another ship to gorge upon, and being sent careening into Sector Fornax by the will of The Three Wise Men. Near the beginning of the final dungeon, Sector Horologium, Gore will interface with Arthur to impart some of his power onto Arthur. If the Protagonist is Law or Chaos and fights Gore, then the ship controls will be damaged with Arthur deleting himself in order to preserve what's left. In the Law and Chaos endings, the last seen of it is the image of the ship parked before the Vanishing Point as the heroes of either Law or Chaos drop the Cosmic Eggs into it. In the Neutral ending, it separates into bow and aft. The entire aft is dropped into the Point with the Eggs, the Nuke, and Arthur's main consciousness within, allowing the bow and its crew to successfully return to Antarctica. Trivia *All of the ships are named after electrical weather phenomena. **A Sprite is an electrical discharge that resembles a reddish-orange flash, referenced in the Red Sprite. **A Blue Jet is different from sprites in that they project from the top of the cumulonimbus above a thunderstorm, typically in a narrow cone, to the lowest levels of the ionosphere. **The Elve is named after ELVES, which often appear as a dim, flattened, expanding glow around 400 km (250 mi) in diameter that lasts for, typically, just one millisecond. ELVES is a whimsical acronym for 'E'missions of 'L'ight and 'V'ery Low Frequency Perturbations due to 'E'lectromagnetic Pulse 'S'ources. **The Lightning of course, is self-explanatory. **The Gigantic is named after gigantic jets, which as their name implies are abnormally large jets. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Locations